Constelação Lyra
by DraDream
Summary: Filha de Severus Snape com Lily Potter é apaixonada por Draco. Ela, contudo, foi sequestrada por Voldemort e ninguém pode toca-la se quiser viver. Draco deve manter todos longe dela, inclusive ele. Ps: é minha primeira história, então, se puderem dar sugestões ou críticas, agradeço. :)


**Constelação Lyra**

Capítulo 1

Interessante como uma sala de aula se torna tão intensa ao soar de um piano. A jovem responsável por esse súbito sopro de vida infestava o recinto com o ar de pesar que fluia de seus dedos e de seus lindos olhos verdes levemente azulados. Seus lábios rosados proferem as palavras que exprimem seus sentimentos quanto a situação a si imposta. Sua escolha, Ariana Grande, Almost is never enough.

_I'd like to say we gave it a try  
I'd like to blame it all on life  
Maybe we just weren't right  
But that's a lie  
That's a lie  
_  
_And we can deny it as much as we want  
But in time our feelings will show  
Cause sooner or later  
We'll wonder why we gave up  
But truth is, everyone knows  
_  
_Oh, almost, almost is never enough_

_So close to being in love  
If I would have known that you wanted me  
The way I wanted you  
Maybe we wouldn't be two world apart  
But right here in each others arms  
Well we almost, we almost knew what love was  
But almost is never enough_

Ela não sabe , porém, que sua vida foi tragicamente alterada quando ainda criança. Seu irmão está cada vez mais próximo de descubrir que naquele dia de trevas ele perdeu, além de seus pais, sua irmã.

Próximo a sala música onde ainda se ouvia a canção, Harry Potter estava lendo uma carta de sua mãe para Snape que fora perdida na época e devolvida a família do remetente anos depois.

_Querido,_

_Estou com muito medo, pois James desconfia de minha gestação. A nossa menininha está com 2 semanas a mais que o menino, período em que estavamos separados devido à perseguição de Voldemort. Ele não sabe que a pequena Cherry é nossa filha. Não posso perde-lo. Você está infiltrado e o Lord está querendo matar meus filhos por causa da profecia de Sibila. Preciso da proteção de James. Espero sua resposta._

_Sempre sua,_

_Lily_

-O quê? Harry, sua mãe teve um caso com o Snape?- Roni comentou boqueaberto.

- Ai, Ron! O mais importante é que você teve uma irmã. - constatou Hermione.

Harry estava tão perplexo com o que acabara de ler que não reagiu a nenhuma observação de seus amigos. Começou a andar a esmo e adentrou na sala de música. A música parou.

-Desculpe, não queria atrapalhar.- falou ainda desorientado.

-Está bem , Potter?- educadamente perguntou Lyra.

-Não...não, não sei...

-Beba! É chá de pêssego.

Durante esse pequeno dialogo os amigos de Harry entraram. Roni gritou para que seu amigo não bebesse o chá.

- O que é isso, Weasley!

- Você é de Slytherin, nós vamos jogar amanhã. Vocês são capazes de tudo para ganhar.

- Tome, é apenas chá. Não esperava companhia, tampouco, a sua. - falou amavelmente com Harry e se voltou para Roni- Se ele jogar nesse estado, morre.

Hermione ajudava Harry e Roni observava a silhueta esguia de Lyra saindo da sala de forma extremamente elegante.

Na saida , Lyra encontrou com Draco que vinha esbaforido e ao se aproximar dela a abraçou. Ficaram ali abraçados no corredor . Quando Lyra rompeu aquele momento:

-Se a Astoria nos vê ela nos mata.

- Se Lord vê, me mata.- corrigiu Draco, sorrindo-Você é a preciosidade dele.

A cena que se formara no corredor era bela , mas angustiante. Eles estavam frente a frente se olhavam. As faces quase se tocavam, assim como, os quadris. Estavam extremamente perto, no entanto, a ordem do Lord das trevas era clara: Ninguém toca em Lyra. Todo comensal jovem tem como dever evitar que inimigos e mal intencionados se aproximassem dela , tendo a morte como punição para a desobediência.

Eles se afastaram ao lembrar da impossibilidade.

-Me falaram que o Potter entrou na sala onde você estava e eu não sabia...o que ele faria.

-Nada! Ele tava estranho ach...

-Estranho como? O que ele fez? Eu vo...

-Nada, eu disse. Ele me pediu desculpas por entrar na sala. Não faça nada contra ele! Agora tenho que ir.

Ela o beijou no rosto e se afastou.

Capitulo 2

Harry estava voltando a si. Hermione sugeriu que falassem com o professor sobre o que acontecera com a irmã. Todos se dirigiram a sala de Snape. Entrataram intempestivamente e trancaram a porta. Severus estava corrigindo as provas e apenas levantou os olhos e questionou:

-O que diabos está acontecendo?

Harry jogou a carta em cima das provas. Snape abriu e leu. Por alguns segundos, prevaleceu na sala o silêncio. Severus levantou, andou até a janela e permaneceu em silêncio. Harry estava ansioso por uma resposta e o inqueriu.

-Diga! O que houve?

-Sabe o que é pior que a perder um filho? Nada. A cada minuto você olha esses bruxinhos e pensa:" meu bebê seria assim agora". Você provavelmente quer saber onde ela está, o que aconteceu e por quê... -suspirou e voltou a olhar para eles- No dia em que Lily morreu, Voldemort mandou que Pedro raptasse os bebês da profecia. Ele teve tempo de pegar apenas Cherry. Quando soube, fui desesperado falar com Lord e ele me falou as palavras mais dolorosas da minha vida:"É tarde demais". Eu queria morrer e mata-los, mas tinha de avisar Lily do perigo que você corria. Quando cheguei...

-Era tarde demais- completou Hermione.

-Senhor Weasley, se eu soubesse que aquele desgraçado era seu rato, eu teria o dado para as cobras, para que morresse lentamente, mas não sem antes tortura-lo. Valeria a pena ir para Azkaban.

-Então, ela morreu- falou melancolicamente, Harry.

-Não, nunca a encontrei. É provável que ela esteja por ai...suspeito que ele não a matou. Quando o reencontrei ele mencionou que os custos escolares eram muito caros e que nossos salários não condizem com as mensalidades. Como ele saberia disso? Por que ele se interessaria? Acho que ele a manteve a viva , só não sei onde.

-Nós podemos ajudar.- falou Hermione e no rosto de Severus pode-se ver um pequeno sorriso de canto.

-o Draco, o Draco, é isso!-Weasley exclamou.

-O que tem ele? -Hermione perguntou enquanto Harry e Severus se olhavam sem entender.

-Eu ouvi!- todos esperavam uma explicação quando ele completou- Ele disse para Lyra que o Lord o mataria se ele os visse por que ela é preciosa, isso quer dizer que provavelmente eles mantém contato constante e que podem saber mais que o Professor. Poderiamos pingar Veritaserum para saber se ele ouviu algo. Dava pra tentar com a Lyra também, mas ela é mais esperta.

Houve uma pausa e uma troca de olhares.

-Por quê você não faz isso nas provas?-indagou Snape

-O quê?

-Pensar!

Capítulo 3

Duas constelações não se interceptam, podem ser limítrofes, estarem lado a lado como Lyra e Draco, mas sempre estaram brilhando sem se tocarem.

Em um mês o plano ja estava sendo executado. Hermione pediu para Luna pingar a poção na bebida de Draco. Quando o efeito da poção começou, Snape chamou Draco para uma conversa particular.

-Sente-se, Draco.

-Se for sobre os diabretes, não fui... Tá fui eu sim, ma...

-Não, estou preocupado com você, soube de fontes seguras que você tem medo que o Lord descubra algo, o que seria?

Draco começou a chorar, e contar:

-Eu amo ela! Amo! É, amo! Mas não conta, que ele me mata.-ele fez uma pausa e percebeu que Severus não entendia.- Eu amo a Lyra, só que não dá. Temos ordem pra ninguém chegar perto dela nem pra nada...

-E sobre os planos dele?

-Não sei, minha tarefa é proteger a Lyra,ele faz tudo por ela, quase. Paga tudo! Até os pais dela , ele paga. Ja disse que eu amo ela?

-Por quê? -pensou e depois aconselhou - Draco, vá descansar.

Neville levou Draco até a porta da casa de Slytherin e enquanto isso Snape contava a estranha conversa. A questão agora é seria Lyra a Cherry? Por que ele não a matou?

Todos se reuniram a mesa e tramavam como descobrir como saber se Lyra era Cherry e como aborda-la, quando se ouve bater na porta.

-Senhor Snape?-falou Lyra enquanto abria a porta- posso entrar?

Todos pararam e Severus pediu que ela entrasse.

-Professor, tenho uma denúncia. Alguém utilizou Veritaserum no Sr. Malfoy.

-Por quê diz isso?-falou Snape de forma amável, Lyra estranhou, mas respondeu:

-Ele ta gritando na sala comunal que não ama a Astoria. O impedi de terminar de arruinar a vida dele, usei o Impedimenta contra ele, mas...

-Irei verificar, vá dormir, que eu cuido dele.

-Obrigada- Lyra estava saindo quando parou e perguntou ao Harry. - Sr. Potter, tudo bem desde nosso último encontro?

Harry ficou sem palavras, mas assentiu com a cabeça. Lyra olhou para todos, percebeu um clima diferente, mas se retirou.

Capítulo 4

Na sala comunal de Slytherin estava tudo quieto. Todos estavam aproveitando o dia para fazer compras para o Baile do Dia das Bruxas, exceto os que não planejavam ir, ou ao menos não tinham par.

Lyra estava lendo, confortavelmente sentada numa poltrona, com as pernas dobradas e os pés em cima do sofá, foi nesse momento que Draco entrou na sala.

-O que você esta fazendo aqui? Não vai comprar vestido, sapato e essas coisas?

-Prefiro ler. -respondeu Lyra, desanimada.

Draco se aproximou e sentou-se na poltrona ao lado da dela.

-Então, Jane Austen! Não conheço.

Lyra sorriu, fechou o livro e explicou quem era.

-Era uma escritora trouxa inglesa do século XVIII para XIX que morreu aos 70 e poucos anos solteira.

Draco olhou para ela e em um movimento involuntário segurou a mão dela que estava repousando no braço da poltrona. Ele respirou fundo e falou:

-O Lord permitiu que você vá ao baile, mas seu par está proibido de toca-la se não for para dançar.

-Todos tem medo de se aproximar de mim, porque sempre aparecem colegas para afasta-los, sem se falar n...

-Eu sei, e é por isso que eu te convido para ir ao baile comigo.

Lyra desviou o olhar e tentou afastar se mão, mas Draco a segurou e gentilmente completou:

-Não aceito não como resposta. Espero que você não me puna com sua ausência.

-Você vai perder sua namorada por nada!

-Prefiro ter uma noite ao seu lado a uma vida toda ao lado dela

Eles permaneceram por alguns instantes olhando um nos olhos do outro. Então, Lyra sorriu. Draco pegou sua mão, sorrindo, e beijou-na.

-Eu adoro quando você sorri.

Lyra abriu o livro e começou a lê-lo novamente. Draco acariciou sua mão e interrompeu sua leitura.

-Vou falar com a Astoria. Fazer o que ela deveria ter feito há duas semanas atrás.

Lyra voltou a ler sem tentar impedi-lo. Draco saiu . Enquanto procurava sua namorada passou por Roni e Hermione que conversavam.

-Hermione...então...o baile...você...par?

-O quê, Ron?- falou Hermione rindo.

-O Harry vai com a Gina, e você?

-Contigo.

Roni ficou olhando-na sem acreditar no que ouvira.

-Não foi o que você falou agora pouco?

-É...sim...claro...é.

Chegou nesse momento Harry.

-Por que você ta gaguejando?

-Ele me convidou pro baile e eu aceitei.

-Sério! A Gina também aceitou.

Weasley se voltou para Harry e tentou ameaça-lo, mas foi iinterrompido por Hermione.

-E a sua irmã Harry?

-O professor vai pegar o resultado do expectro de comparação de magia essa semana.

A conversa seguia quando se ouviu gritos histéricos no centro do pátio, era Astoria que recebera a notícia de que havia perdido o namorado e o par. Todos se aproximaram para ouvir o monólogo indignado.

-Você não pode fazer isso! Eu te amo por nós dois! Eu ja comprei meu traje pro baile! Seu...seu...filho da... DESGRAÇADO! Não...Não... A culpa é daquela vaca! A vadia da Lyra!

-Ela não é uma vadia- gritou Harry, antes que Draco a defendesse e/ou ele percebesse que não deveria defender a irmã em público.

Todos olharam para Harry. Astoria começou a chorar. Draco se afastaou da cena, porém, parou em frente ao Harry e o agradeceu, foi tão inesperado que os 3 amigos ficaram sem ação.

Capítulo 5

O dia do Baile e do resultado chegou. Todos se preparavam para a grande noite. Severus chamou Harry a sua sala, e Hermione e Roni foram juntos. O exame confirmara que Lyra era Cherry. Harry abraçou Snape no momento da emoção e logo depois se desculpou. Os amigos saiam quando Severus falou:

-Sr. Weasley! Tenho algo para você fazer antes de se vestir. -e entregou uma caixa a Roni- Abra!- e ele abriu com um pouco de medo, mas ao ver o conteúdo ficou tão feliz que também abraçou o Snape que da mesma forma que com Harry não retribuiu o abraço.

-Um traje a rigor! Novo! Obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado!

-Eu que agradeço . Agora vão!

E eles foram. A alegria era tanta que os amigos se esqueceram de que nem tudo estava resolvido.

As horas voaram e era chegada a hora do Baile. Os pares estavam chegando. Harry e Roni estavam esperando suas companheiras quando Draco se aproximou.

-Potter, eu não gosto de você!-e fez uma pausa-Mas preciso de sua ajuda!

-Obrigada pela declaração de amor Draco. -ironizou Harry.

-É sério! Vejo que gosta da Lyra e eu também, e para que ela tenha uma boa noite, eu preciso de toda ajuda possível.

Enquanto isso, se juntava a eles Hermione - utilizando um lindo vestido azul claro e o cabelo em coque-e Gina- com um vestido rosa e cabelos soltos com uma presilha-. Draco, continuou a falar, agora se dirigindo a todos.

-Astoria está panejando alguma vingança contra Lyra, e se ela fizer algo, terá consequências...bem, peço que ajudem a salvar Astoria dela mesma , se virem algo impeçam.

Draco já se despedia e desejava uma boa noite quando Lyra chegou. Ela usava um vestido púrpura, o cabelo castanho estava preso em uma trança lateral e havia um arranjo brilhante que estava preenchendo o lado do cabelo em que não havia penteado. Sua maquilhagem chamava atenção para os lindos olhos que pela primeira vez em anos estavam brilhando.

-Reunião entre casas? Sem mim?

Draco sorriu, se virou. Pegou na mão dela e a levou. Os meninos elogiaram seus pares e Roni não conteve o comentário:

-Harry, eu acho que o Draco tá pegando sua irmã!

Hermione beliscou Ron enquanto Harry e Gina riam..

Capítulo 6

O baile transcorria bem. Os alunos dançavam e os professores observavam. Severus cuidava unicamente de Lyra. Durante a festa Gina ouviu Astoria contar que assim que Draco se afastasse um pouco ela lançaria Conjunctivitus e depois Pullus. Gina contou, então, para Draco. Preocupado, Draco levou Lyra para o pátio enquanto seus amigos resolviam o problema. Snape fora por alguns instantes distraído por uma movimentação suspeita no salão e quando retornou, Lyra havia saído.

A escola estava linda, transpirava magia. O corredor em que pararam estava especialmente romântica com luz baixa e vagalumes voando que dava um brilho maravilhoso ao local.

-Drakie, por que saimos?

-Pegar um pouco de ar.

-Não faz isso! Você tá mentindo! Dá pra ver é quando você põe o cabelo para traz.

Draco sorriu e se rescostou no pilar.

-Você me conhece tão bem assim?

-Fazem 3 anos que você me fiscaliza, alguma coisa eu tinha que ter aprendido.

-Fiscalizo? -perguntou sorrindo.

-Não desvia o assunto. Fala!

Aquela forma de falar petulante, Draco adorava e ela fazia isso tão bem que ele não resistiu. Se aproximou de Lyra, a pegou pela cintura e a beijou. Lyra ficou olhando para Draco sem saber se ficava feliz por aquele longo e gostoso beijo ou preocupada com que alguém tivesse visto.

-Você queria saber...

-Mentira. Você ta louco! Não foi por isso que você me trouxe. Draco, meu Deus! Não! Ele vai te matar!

-Eu sei!

-Não...não consigo. -uma pequena pausa- não posso viver sem você comigo!

Lyra saiu apressada, corria torcendo para que ninguém tivesse visto, sem saber que ainda havia problemas pelo caminho. Ao retornar para a festa ela ouviu Severus falar com Harry e Roni.

-Onde esta Lyra? Eu a perdi de vista!

-Calma, eu também estou preocupado, ela é minha irmã...

Então, ela parou de correr, deu 3 passos e paralisou por alguns instante. De repente veio um grito do fundo de sua garganta.

-Como?O que?... Draco chegou e tentou acalma-la.

Snape impediu que a conversa prosseguisse no corredor. Severus os conduziu a sua sala e Roni foi buscar Hermione.

Capítulo 7

Quando Hermione e Ron entraram na sala, todos estavam em silêncio. Lyra apertava a mão de Draco que a olhava sem saber como acalma-la, pois mesmo aparentando calma ele sabia que ela estava observava sua irmã querendo falar algo e Severus parecia irritado com a presença de Draco. Harry pegou a carta de sua mãe ,que fora trazida por Hermione, e a entregou para Lyra, junto ao resultado do exame. Ela leu e olhou para seu pai e irmão. E pediu um tempo para pensar em quem ela era. Todos estavam voltando para a festa, mas Draco resistia, saia com passos extremamente lentos, esperando que Lyra falasse o que de fato falou.

-Draco, fica.

Então, ele voltou se sentou ao lado dela, Lyra deitou em seu peito, entrelaçou seus dedos da mão esquerda aos da mão direita de Draco.

-Você ta b...

-pshhhhhhhh- e silêncio- eu tô ouvindo o coração do meu namorado.

-Como?

-Você ainda ta em período de experiência!... Não sei quem sou, mas sei o que quero ser.

-Eu adoraria torna-la Sra Malfoy, mas acho que você será viúva antes de começarmos.

Lyra levantou a cabeça e olhou diretamente nos olhos de Draco.

-Draco, você faria tudo mesmo por mim?

-Não...eu jamais te deixaria, mesmo que me pedisse.

Essas palavras resultaram em um sorriso. Lyra desviou o olhar para baixo alguns instantes e depois voltou a encará-lo, nesse instante expôs seu plano:

-Eu tive uma idéia, para resolver nossa situação. Mas não será fácil.

-Resolver, tipo poder ter Draquinhos e Lyrinhas?

-Tipo ter Draquinhos e Cherrynhas.-corrigiu amavelmente.

-Acho que faria, sim. Mas o quê?

-Ajudar Harry a destruir Tom... O que eu te peço é só para me acobertar, eu pretendo dificultar para Tom matar Harry.

-Não, eu vou te ajudar de verdade. Eu ouvi o Lord das Trevas falar que sabe que Harry pretende achar e destruir as Horcruxes fugindo da escola durante a pausa das festas.

Cherry sorriu para Draco . Depois falou que escreveria um bilhete para o Harry. Draco se levantou e começou a resmungar:

-Muito obrigada, Draco. Você é o melhor futuro namorado que eu poderia ter achado. Você é lindo, inteligente e solicito.

-Você ta com ciúmes? -Draco tentou negar, mas Cherry continuou a falar durante a aproximação-Ciúme do cunhado. Não precisa...

Nesse momento Cherry estava perto de Draco, os narizes se tocavam e os lábios quase. Então, ela sussurrou:

-Não poderemos nos beijar mais, até resolvermos essa situação.

-Que se dane.-Falou Draco, antes de beija-la.

Capítulo 8

Estavam todos no baile, exceto Astoria que fora presa no armário de vassouras, sem sua varinha. Draco entregou o bilhete de Cherry para Snape levar ao Harry e voltou a dançar. Se divertiram até o dia começar amanhecer quando todos foram deitar, momento em que Harry recebeu a mensagem.

_Harry,_

_Eu e Draco conversamos,vamos ajuda-los a derrotar Lord Voldemort. Para início, acho bom que saiba que ele já sabe que você pretende fugir para achar nas Horcruxes. Vamos tentar te avisar quando ele estiver perto ou com o que você venha pedir._

_Vamos evitar contato direto_

_Cherry_

_Ps: queime a carta e evite falar com o Draco, vocês já se falaram demais._

Harry fez o que lhe foi pedido. Passaram-se dias, Cherry falava muito com o Snape e se correspondia por cartas com o irmão. Draco tentava se manter distante de sua amada, para evitar problemas com Voldemort e Astoria. Chegaram a pausa para as festas. Harry, Hermione e Roni fugiram auxiliados por Cherry. Voldemort mandou trazer Lyra para perto dele.

-Feliz Natal, estrelinha.

- Tom, feliz natal.

Era a ceia de Natal, todos os comensais estavam reunidos com suas famílias na casa dos Malfoy. A festa estava encantadora, assim como Cherry. No momento da ceia, Tom resolveu proferir algumas palavras.

-Boa noite, esta noite estamos todos reunidos para comemorar. Comemoramos que estamos cada vez mais proximos de banir os sangue-ruins do nosso mundo, além de que estamos muito próximos de pegar Harry Potter. Antes de começarmos a ceia desejo dar um presente, resolvi promover Draco para segurança de uma das minhas preciosidades. Seu comprometimento e lealdade foram provados nos últimos meses, por isso a proteção de Lyra durante esses mementos confusos será de sua total e única responsabilidade.

Esse foi um dos presentes mais alegres e ao mesmo tempo dolorosos que Cherry poderia ter recebido. Depois da ceia, houve a troca de presentes e o encerramento da festa. Cherry se despediu de todos e sussurrou para Draco:

-Cuidado.

Capítulo 9

Noites se passaram e nada de estranho ocorreu.A proximidade obrigatória com Cherry sem poder sequer abraçá-la era tortura. Aquela noite era especialmente escura, Draco se arrumava para dormir. O quarto era grande, escuro e frio. A cama tinha espaço demais, o que só o lembrava que Cherry não estava lá. Seus pensamentos voavam quando alguém bateram na porta. Ele pôs o roupão, pois estava apenas com a calça do pijama, e abriu a porta depois de saber de quem se tratava.

-Oi, Draco! Sou eu, Lyra.

-O que você faz aqui?

-Vim conversar contigo sobre a sua promoção.

Draco lembrou do aviso de Cherry. Percebeu que aquela que não era sua cerejinha. Porém tinha uma dúvida, o teste era para saber como ele agiria com ela ou se descobriria que não era ela. Preferiu entrar no jogo.

- Eu não te esperava . Entre.

Enquanto entrava ,"Lyra" tentou seduzir Draco. Ele se afastou e sugeriu que ela fosse dormir. Ela insistiu, mas Draco desviou. Foi então que a fraude se revelou. "Lyra" avisou:

-Parabéns , senhor Draco, você foi aprovado. Peço que não conte a Lyra sobre esse teste.

A farsante saiu, deixando Draco com seus pensamentos. Essa aparição mexeu com ele, já que era o "corpo" de Cherry, ele queria, mas não podia. Precisava, mas morreria. Durante o fluxo de pensamentos, a portase abriu, era Voldmort.

-Draco, eu devo ir no Ministério da Magia. Você foi aprovado e por isso te deixarei essa noite sozinho com ela. No almoço, no mais tarde, a noite. Estarei de volta. Estou confiando em você.

E realmente estava, o Lord das trevas saiu, deixando o Lobo cuidando do cordeiro. Ao contráo do que se possa pensar, o cordeiro não era Cherry.

Segundos após Voldemort partir, Cherry aparatou para o quarto de Draco

-Isso é outro teste?

Ela riu.

-Não! Sou eu mesma, Cherry.

-Ainda bem-falou Draco aliviado- não sei se conseguiria resisti a mais um ataque de suas formas.

Cherry sorriu e se aproximou de Draco. O beijou e enquanto desamarrava o roupão e o tirava de Draco, ele segurou suas mãos.

-Cherry, é perigoso.

Então ela parou de beija-lo , lhe olhou nos olhos e falou entristecida.

-Ta.- e deu 2 passos para trás.

-Não...não, não Cher. Eu te amo.- falou se aproximando e erguendo o queixo de Cherry- Eu só quero poder fazer sexo com você muitas vezes, não uma única e ai morrer.

-Não iria. Te garanto que ele não volta em menos de 2 dias. Mas eu vou dormir.

Draco segurou sua mão impedindo que fosse.

-Não faz isso comigo- e puxou-na para perto- não vou conseguir dormir sabendo que fui eu quem te deixou triste.

-Não se preocupe, triste é status natural pra mim.

-Não... O que posso fazer pra te ver feliz.-Falou enquanto ela se afastava.

-Perdeu a chance, Playboy.

- Não... Sem que nos matasse.

Ela o deixou falando sozinho. O arrependimento não demorou a aparecer e permaneceu emmseus sonhos até o amanhecer.

Capítulo 10

Era o café da manhã, Draco descera para o desejum e encontrou Cherry sentada a mesa. Deu bom dia, mas não obteve resposta. Repetiu a saudação e recebeu um cumprimento com a cabeça.

-Ainda ta magoada. Para deixar claro, eu só não queria que acontecesse o que aconteceu com seu último caso.

-Primeiro... E ele mereceu. Eu falei para ele não comentar que fizemos sexo, mas ele resolveu se vangloriar...foi pego.

-Foi morto.-corrigiu sorrindo.

Cherry respirou fundo, soltou os talheres, levantou os olhos e perguntou para Draco:

-Você tem certeza que quer correr todo esse risco por mim?- Draco tentou responder, mas foi impedido -Sabe, eu fui mimada, eu sou mimada. Cresci tendo tudo o que queria e na hora que queria. Ainda não me acustumei com a palavra Não, são poucas coisas que eu não posso fazer.

-E você tem certeza que deseja perder toda essa manifestação de amor?

-Ele não me ama. Ele me quer só para ele. Cresci recebendo presentes para ser comprada e ninguém pode me tocar para que ele não tenha que me dividir... Se ele soubesse que a liberdade era o único presente que me compraria...bobagem...ele me mataria para não me perder.- ela riu.

-Bom te ver sorrindo.

-Não se assanha, você tá de castigo.

-Castigo?

-Sim, sem sexo até tudo terminar- e sorriu.

Draco sorriu de volta.

Ambos comiam quando chegou um trio para ser identificado por Draco. Ele levantou e se dirigiu ao vestibulo. Da sala de jantar se ouvia um dos comensais perguntar a Draco se aquele era Harry Potter.

Cherry pôs as mãos sobre a mesa, estava apavorada por dentro, porém se levantou e calmamente segui em direção as vozes. Ao chegar percebeu que era seu irmão e amigos, Draco negou com a cabeça que ele fosse quem se suspeitava. Levaram-nos para o calabouço, exceto Hermione. Cherry subiu para o quarto, Draco aparatou atrás dela.

Cherry entrou no quarto e ao fechar a porta caiu no chão chorando. Algo que Draco nunca vira. Cherry sempre foi mimada, mas forte, jamais desmoronara daquela forma. Foi, então, que Draco percebeu que suas ações deveriam ser mais sutis porque ela era frágil e o mimo era parte de sua defesa.

Capítulo 11

Cherry estava na banheira, parada. A água quase não se movia, o pouco movimento se devia a fonte de água quente localizada no centro. Ela olhava seu reflexo, e não conseguia definir quem era. Lyra jamais se descontrolaria, pois foi criada, treinada para ser resistente. Mas ela ruiu. Os olhos verdes lhe olhavam, aflitos. Diferente de Lyra, Cherry amava mais algumas pessoas do que ela mesma. Cherry , contudo, era Lyra e Lyra era Cherry. Ela pensava em quem deveria ser, a garota forte que arriscaria todos para se salvar, ou a menina sensível que morreria para ver os homens de sua vida bem.

-Tudo bem, Cher?- Draco bateu na porta do banheiro- Precisa de ajuda, você ta ai a tempos.

Ela sequer o ouviu. Mergulhou em direção ao próprio reflexo e submergiu. Ali, ela era uma só. O tempo não existia para ela. Para Draco , porém, Cherry demorava demais. Ele entrou no banheiro e, vendo Cherry imersa, entrou na piscina de banho e a ergueu, tirou o cabelo do rosto dela e chamou seu nome. Ela abriu os olhos, sorriu e falou.

-Se queria me ver pelada era só ter pedido.

-O quê? Eu fiquei tão preocupado-e a abraçou- te chamei e você não respondia, entrei e você tava...tava...

-Mergulhando.- e se afastou, tocou com carinho o rosto de Draco- Desculpa.

-Por favor, não faz mais isso.

-Me alcança a toalha? - Draco se levantou e entregou a toalha.- Obrigada.

-Vo me trocar. - falou visivelmente irritado.

-Draco! Espera...eu...eu te amo, Eu te amo.

Ele parou, se virou e sorriu. Ela se aproximou, lhe deu um abraço e sussurrou:

-Você me faz querer ser outra.

Eles quase se beijavam, quando soou o alerta de que os prisioneiros fugiram. Eles começaram a rir e se abraçaram. Ambos se arrumaram e desceram para brigar com os responsáveis pela fuga.

Capítulo 12

Semanas se passaram, Voldemort enviara Lyra e Draco de volta para a escola e lá estavam quando Harry Potter chegou para acabar com o Lord das Trevas. Slytherin se negou a apoiar Harry e foram levados as masmorras, exceto Cher e Draco. A guerra começou, houve perdas inestimáveis, bruxos machucados, mas nesse momento Cherry só se preocupava com Snape que fora ferido gravemente por Voldemort.

-Pai, olha pra mim...fica acordado, ta? Shhh...não fala.

-Não tem mais o que faze...

-Eu vou te levar para o hospital.

-Querida, meu coração...ta morrendo...

-Eu sei, mas tem quem arrume.

Ela aparatou para o hospital e gritou:

-Por favor, meu pai ta morrendo.

O médico se aproximou e perguntou o que aconteceu. Ela explicou que ele havia sofrido um impacto no peito e passava mal. Severus a olhou e perguntou o que os trouxas poderiam fazer por ele. Cherry sorriu e respondeu: um coração novo. Enquanto Snape esperava pela cirurgia, Cherry voltou para a frente de batalha.

Quando chegou, viu Voldemort se vangloriando de ter matado Harry. Ela gritou nome do irmão e empunhou a varinha. Neville falava com Voldemort quando Harry se levantou e começou a lutar. Cherry saiu desesperadamente atrás de Draco o encontrou ferido, mas bem. O beijou como se tivessem se separado por anos.

-Preciso ajudar o Harry.

-Não, você fica aqui, não posso te perder.

-Não vai- sorriu e correu em direção do irmão.

Ao chegar no pátio, viu tudo em câmera lenta: corpos no chão, feridos lutando, alguns comensais fugindo e Harry vencendo. Tudo parou, o alívio da vitória não se comparava a dor de ver tantas pessoas chorando tantos mortos. Não havia glória, apenas morte. Cherry se sentou na escada e começaram a escorrer lágrimas, Draco sentou ao seu lado e a abraçou.

-Triste...sinto pelo Severus...

-Eu sinto por todos, eu sinto...que devo ser forte para poder ajudar.

-Eu te amo cada vez mais, sabia?

-Ta se apaixonando pela nova eu?

-Não, você sempre foi a mesma para mim, única, eu que não sabia te entender.

-Nem eu sabia quem eu era- ambos sorriram e se beijaram.

No meio da morte, o desejo de viver brilhava. A vitória estava marcada com sangue dos corajosos e isso a tornava menos empolgante, mas mais gloriosa.

**Fim**

Capítulo último

Draco estava na sala, aguardava Cherry para ir a homenagem de 5 anos da Vitória. Ela trocava de vestido sem saber com qual deveria ir. Ouviu-se a campainha, era Severus que viera apressar o casal, pois a cerimônia iria começar. Draco subiu para chama-la.

-Cher, demora? Estamos atrasados.

-Eu to gorda!

Draco respirou fundo e entrou.

-Você não tá gorda, ta grávida. É diferente.

-Não muito. Nada fica bem em mim...

Draco a olhou com carinho e sorriu. Ela entendeu, estava linda, mesmo grávida de 5 meses.

-Eu ja desço, vou com este vestido.

-Te esperamos lá em baixo.

Cherry andou até o espelho para terminar de se arrumar e reconheceu o reflexo: era uma mulher, forte e sensível, capaz de amar e de matar por amor. Era uma mulher cujo os olhos salvaram da morte e o coração devolveu a vida. Ela iria a cerimônia para honrar os que lutaram por amor aos outros e não para comemorar a queda daquele que viu nela os olhos da mãe, brilhantes como estrelas, estrelas da constelação Lyra.

**Fim**


End file.
